Wireless mobile communication technology may use various standards and protocols to provide telecommunication services to one or more fixed or mobile subscribers, e.g., a base station and a wireless mobile device. In the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) systems, a base station may be an evolved or enhanced Node Bs (eNode Bs or eNBs) that may communicate with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE). A wireless communication device, e.g., a mobile device, may be configured to utilize multiple wireless communication technologies. For example, a UE may be configured to utilize a cellular connection, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular connection, as well as other connections such as a wireless-local-area-network (WLAN) connection, e.g., a Wireless-Fidelity (WiFi) connection.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.